I'm high but I'm grounded
by greysantomyyyyyxxxxxx
Summary: Christina has something that will cheer Meredith up. One shot.


_**I'm high but I'm grounded**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is the result of a lazy afternoon. It's another silly random ficklet. Enjoy and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm in no way advocating the use of marijuana.**_

It's been three day's since she ran. Three very long days of avoiding Derek and Finn. Three days of consoling Izzie. Three day's of trying to move on. Meredith comes home from the hospital drops her bag on the floor and lies out on the couch.

Izzie's home. She hasn't left the house since Denny died. She's doing better though. She only cries at night, now. During the day she bakes, cleans, and attempts to think about Denny.

The front door swings up. Meredith sits up to see who it is. Christina walks to the living room grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Meredith asks.

"Okay, I'm sick of seeing you mope around all day. You're not telling me what happened at prom that's thrown you in your funk…"

"Christina…"

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine. I got something to cheer you up." Christina hands Meredith a small plastic bag.

Puzzled. Meredith takes the bag from Christina. She examines it. It couldn't be what she thinks it is. She opens the bag and smells it.

"Christina, seriously!"

Christina laughs. "Seriously."

"No, no I can't. I mean we aren't in college anymore. We're doctors. We're the people who tell people this stuff is bad for them."

Christina laughs harder. "C'mon Mer, you know you need to relax, and lord knows what's going on in that head of yours."

"Fuck it, you're right. She opens the bag and empties the contents on the table. "Okay, what next."

Christina sits down next to her on the floor. "Move over." She pulls out a pack of rolling papers and hands them to Meredith.

"I have no idea how to roll."

Christina rolls her eyes and begins to roll the spiff. "Seriously Mer, did you go to college?"

Meredith sits there and watched Christina expertly roll a joint. She could not believe that she was actually about to smoke marijuana in her house with Christina, but recently she was doing a lot of things she never imagined she would do. At least this would let her forget some of those things—even if for a short while.

Christina pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit the joint.

"I take it that you do this all the time."

Christina shrugs as she exhales the dense smoke and passes Meredith the joint.

"Fuck it," Meredith says as she takes a hit of the joint and begins to cough violently.

"C'mon Mer, you're coughing like a bitch."

Meredith takes another hit. "Shut up." Christina laughs at her "You're so totally high."

"And you're not. Hit that harder."

"Oh my god, I forgot what this feels like. You're eyes are red."

"So are yours. Give me that."

Meredith hops to her feet. She can't remember the last time she felt this light and carefree. "Music we need music."

Christina rolls her eyes as she takes another hit. "Oh my god you're such a stoner."

Meredith leaps to her feet and turn on her stereo. Christina walks over to Meredith, takes over the task of selecting the music, and passes the joint to Meredith.

"Move, finish that."

Both Meredith and Christina paused when they heard footsteps come down the stairs. Meredith begins to cough but then begins to laugh uncontrollably.

Izzie stands there and looks at the two women.

"Why does it smell like pot in here?" Izzie already knows the answer. It's all too obvious from the Ben Harper blasting from the stereo and Meredith holding a joint between her fingers.

"Shit!" Meredith exclaims as she wildly flicks her hand.

"What the hell happened to you," Christina asks.

"I burned myself."

Izzie still hasn't said anything.

"Are you mad," Meredith asks only half caring.

"Yes." Izzie says. She pauses for a moment. "You finished the joint."

Both Christina and Meredith explode into a fit of laughter.

" 'Atta girl," exclaims Christina. "We have more." She moves over to the table.

Excitedly Izzie flops down on the couch. Meredith hasn't seen Izzie excited about anything since Denny proposed to her.

"Oh my god, I haven't smoke pot since high school!" Izzie swoons.

Meredith sits down on the floor next to the couch. She looks happy. She's not thinking about Derek, Finn, or anything else for the matter. All she could think about was what is going on in this moment and the music she was unconsciously singing along to. She doesn't even notice Christina finish rolling the joint until Izzie passes it to her.

"Meredith, take this." Both women giggle.

Meredith inhales deeply. "You know what I want?" Meredith asks through the smoke.

"What?" Izzie asks obviously feeling the buzz.

"Food," Meredith replies.

"Oh my god you're such a stoner," Christina yells as she throw a pillow at her.

Meredith passes her the joint and wonders over to the kitchen. On the counter there were dozens of containers filled with baked goods.

"Oh Izzie, I love you so much right now!" Meredith exclaims as she grabs a container and brings it back to the living room. Upon entering the room Izzie hands her the nearly finished joint.

"Oooh… good call Dr. Grey," Christina says as opens up the container.

Izzie grabs a brownie and moves over to the stereo. She puts a new cd in.

"Don't turn off the music. What are you putting on anyway," Meredith asks as she takes a drag and puts it out.

"Sshh… You'll see," Izzie assures Meredith and she takes a bite of her brownie.

The room is silent for a few moments until the faint sound of helicopters fills the room.

"PINK FLOYD, DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!" both women exclaim.

"Oh my god, you're such a stoner," Meredith screams.

"Hey that's my line," Christina yelps as she throws a brownie at Meredith.

Christina laughs as the opening track of the album fills the room. No one says anything for a long while. The women let the music take over their minds.

"Hey Christina," says Meredith.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have anymore pot?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Enough."

All three women simultaneously reach for a brownie.

"Oh my God!" Izzie exclaims.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Christina. All three women jump to their feet. Christina grabs the weed. Izzie runs to the kitchen and gets a mixing bowl. Meredith and Christina soon follow her.

"I love magic brownies," Meredith squeals.

The three women spend the night eating brownies, laughing, and listening to music. Not one word was spoken about the hospital or what they had to do in the morning. While as doctors they told their patients. "Just say no." Sometimes, and just sometimes, it isn't the end of the world if you do say yes.


End file.
